


you, me

by KQfucker69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, can be read shippy or non-shippy?, hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/pseuds/KQfucker69
Summary: what am i doing...it's 8am and i haven't slept at all, deciding to write this instead. knock me out lmaoa short little scene that came to mind as i was moping about and listening to Connor's Now theme. hmmm guess the setting for this little stand-alone fic would be that connor deviated but was killed after, and now RK900 is here to clean up after him lolthere is nothing to read before this and there will be no more to read after this. it's a stand-alone thingy.





	you, me

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing...it's 8am and i haven't slept at all, deciding to write this instead. knock me out lmao
> 
> a short little scene that came to mind as i was moping about and listening to Connor's Now theme. hmmm guess the setting for this little stand-alone fic would be that connor deviated but was killed after, and now RK900 is here to clean up after him lol
> 
> there is nothing to read before this and there will be no more to read after this. it's a stand-alone thingy.

The glass doors of the Evidence Room slide open silently.

Sharp footsteps tap against the hard floor as someone walks in, stopping before the large display sitting in the centre of the room. Its screen lights up at his presence and he places a palm to it. It scans him then prompts him to input a password in order to unlock the evidence that he needs. He knows what the correct one is, interfacing his answer into the system without another movement. He has the uploaded memory clear in his mind from the first time _he_ had done this.

The display lights up in green. Evidence Container 01 is unlocked. _Bingo._

A large partition lifts from the floor, panels smoothly sliding forward, white lights flickering on from behind them. Assorted evidence is hung and lined up across the wall, stored under the officer named Hank Anderson.

He’s here to pick up the pieces, to continue the mission from where it had been interrupted. His instructions had been simple – to find out _how_ the mission had failed and where things had gone wrong. He will be able to get that information here and now, he is sure.

Across the room from him, six android bodies in different stages of disfigurement are attached to the modular rack. Five of them he can ignore – he is only interested in one.

It is the newest addition to the evidence container, bodily intact, dressed in a smart-casual fashion. Deactivated by a clean bullet hole straight through its deviant heart.

He leaves the display, walking towards it. His grey eyes are unreadable as they flicker over the body, examining it from head to toe.

_Dark hair, styled. Eyes, closed. Outfit, overwhelmingly dull._ Reaching out a hand, he touches its face. Moves its jaw from side to side, analysing its dormant features.

The exact same ones that he has. Every pore, mole and discolouration on its body… The same will be found on his if he undresses. However, he is convinced that no matter how similar their outer appearance may be, they are undoubtedly wired differently.

One of them is a failure, the other its replacement in hopes of success. He has been sent here to find out how his predecessor had failed, and he is determined to succeed and complete his mission. He will rise where it had fallen.

An analysis of its biocomponents reveals that all but its #9164x biocomponent are functional. It can be easily replaced. He takes an intact #9164x from the mutilated torso of the PL600 model, Daniel.

Holding the biocomponent in one hand, he tears open the shirt of his clone with his other, ripping cloth as buttons pop off hastily. Pressing a palm to its chest, its simulated skin deactivates to reveal a seam where a panel can be slid open. Doing so reveals a cavity where an unlit heart lies nestled amongst bundles of cables. He twists it out, dropping it to the floor with a clatter and sliding in the replacement heart. It glows to life slowly, and the android reawakens, lifting its head slightly. It blinks blankly at him. He smiles coldly at it in return.

He raises a hand to its face once again, stroking fingers over its cheekbone down to its jaw, tilting its chin up for better eye contact. Forcing it to look at its own face on a body that is still functional, unlike the decommissioned one it has. It has to understand its own failure. It says nothing, simply blinking naively at him. Cyberlife had removed that particular expression from his own artificial facial muscles. There was no need for him to appear approachable to humans and other androids alike. No, he had been created to maximise the probability of success, and his way of getting answers would be through intimidation and force. The naivety of his predecessor had resulted in it being pushed around and influenced by its surroundings too easily. He would not be the same.

Letting go of his grasp on its chin, he stands formidably before the immobile android. He shouldn’t linger and waste more time. He has a mission to complete. If he, too, fails, he’ll end up the same way, strung up like a rag doll on the modular rack in this room, deactivated and collecting dust until he is taken out for analysis and then an unavoidable disposal.

“What were your next plans, Connor?” he asks without any intention of waiting for an answer as he presses a finger to RK800’s LED and probes its memory quickly, penetrating its mind.

Its eyelids fly open at his touch, deep soulful brown and full of fear, pupils trembling before sliding up into its skull as all of its memories are forcefully exposed. He shuts his own eyes, LED flickering yellow as he absorbs whatever information he uncovers in its mind.

When the images racing through his head and the thirium buzzing through his body slow down, he disconnects from it, reopening his eyes. The android goes limp again, blinking dully at the ground now, LED red.

“Thank you,” he says smugly, deactivating it and pulling its stained shirt closed after.

There is nothing more for him to do here. _He_ (and by extension, he) has analysed the rest of the evidence before, so there is no need to waste more time in the Evidence Room. He’s gotten what he needs for now.

He turns back to watch as the modular racks begin to retreat, Evidence Container 01 going back into lockup mode. The bright lights turn off, leaving the six bodies as mere shadows as they disappear into the depths of the archives. Once he completes his mission, the evidence will be properly sorted out.

As for the RK800, it will be sent back to Cyberlife for further analysis on _why_ it had failed. That, unfortunately, RK900 is unable to determine. The space dims as he exits the Evidence Room, the LED in his temple whirring yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm perhaps this isn't very shippy in the usual way...? i just find it interesting to think about what RK900 may see when he looks at connor...like what is that absolute unit thinking about...what's in his big head...also selfcest (whether pseudo or not) is fucking hot...like wouldn't you totally fuck yourself? i would. pros of being an android i guess, you have all these other clones to fuck
> 
> i really love this ship lol and this is definitely not the last work of mine you'll be seeing for them. have other stuff planned for them, some simple and one that is rather ambitious...classes start again for me next week tho so uhhhh we'll see how this fic writing endeavour goes.


End file.
